This disclosure relates to the field of computer technologies, and particularly to method, system and equipment of acquiring computation resources.
Within a computer network system there are abundant resources. Customer terminals can acquire proper resources from different resource providers such as resource storages according to their own needs. However, in existing technologies, the resources in the network system are normally stored in many different memory devices, and these memory devices in turn may employ many different resource protocols. This easily results in confusion in resource protocols used in the network system and hence leads to situations in which customer terminals may not be able to acquire the required resources or in which the efficiency of resource acquisition is reduced. Moreover, existing network systems often lack a centralized management of version information of different resources.
To solve these problems, there have been suggestions in existing technologies that the resources required by customer terminals be stored in their respective customer terminals, such that the customer terminals may access the required resources at any time. However, there are limitations in this approach. For example, if many customer terminals in the network system require the same resources, each of these customer terminals needs to store the resources locally, thus creating a waste of memory space.